Shining Force, Behind the Battles
by commandingforce
Summary: UPDATED! this is about the what happened to the characters of shining force one, it is focused on what went on behind the battles, what the game doesn't tell us....READ AND REVEIW!!!
1. Chapter one, runfaust invasion

shiningforce story

Chapter One: Runefuast Invasion   
As I stare at the flickering flames of the campfire I notice that the flames have grown dimmer and dimmer as the hours pass it's probably near dawn by now. Everyone is asleep and I'm alone. Just a few days ago I was just an apprentice, now I've shed blood and have my friends lives in my hands. The first battle was really rough, I didn't really know what I was doing, but then again I don't think anyone did. Luckily, Luke had the strength to finish off the last Rune Knight before anymore of us had fallen. I hate to think what would have happened to us if he hadn't. Tao and Ken are better now, but for a while I was really worried. Not everything turned out OK. My home is burned, along with who knows how many of my friends. I've realized that the only friends I'll have for a while are my troops and I don't know any of them really except Lowe and Mae, Yes-lovely Mae, so strong and beautiful, my heart will always belong to her. I should know better than to fall in love at a time like this, I can only hurt myself more. But I can't help it. So many things have happened in the last few days, I really should record them but some of them I don't want to remember, like the sight of my friends being butchered around me. I will though, hoping that someday can I look back at them and laugh at my foolishness, if I live that long. It all started when Varios and me were training in the gardens. I think he knocked me out cold, but I can't really recall much. I ran out in a huff because I was mad, at being knocked out and all, when I ran into Lowe. He and I talked for a while when we were interrupted by one of the huge centurion castle guards. He wanted to speak to Varios urgently it must have been something about the King, but I'll get to that later. By the time I got back into the garden Varios was leaving. After that I wandered around the town for a bit talking to everyone. When I got tired of that I headed to the castle, when I got there the King had some shocking news. I, Dirk was to lead the attack against Runefaust. I went out and was confronted by my troops. Ken, Hans, Tao, Luke, and Lowe. Foolishly I decided to keep the coins the King gave me for future use. Now I know not to go into battle unprepared. We were also foolishly jubilant while we rode in the chartered cart to the gate of the Ancients; I think that we thought a soldier's life would be full of spirited adventures, that we would never meet tragedy. I can't believe that I was ever so naive just a few midnights ago. We've all aged passed our childhood in these days of eye opening battles and death, even the youngest of us lively Tao is solemn. To think our journey has just begun! The first battle was terribly unorganized on our part, as I've already recorded it's amazing we won. I know this seems like nonsense, but I can't help but feel regret for being a killer, even though those I slayed would have had no problem sticking their daggers through my own heart. I should have been prepared for this, after all, and then what is the point of dedicating your life to the art of swordsmanship if you can't bear to use it. I felt heartless as I looted my first victim's dying body to find 12 coins in gold, and when he died I had to leave him there on the ground, far away from home where his children would never call him "Papa" again. It is confusing, since I can tell this to no one but you, Log because no one else would understand. Maybe Lowe, but he probably would faint at the sound of the name "goblin" and that would be the end of the conversation. After we defeated the last of them at the gate, we thought it might be done for the day, but our ordeal wasn't over yet. There was a mighty earthquake and a landslide blocked the road. There were a lot of monsters in our way around so we decided to retreat to a small hamlet. We met some interesting characters there, one of which joined our force. He is a healer half giant whose name is Gong, he's the quiet type and none of us has got a chance to get to know him yet. I also met another strange character, a dog like creature that just said that he had "been waiting for me" maybe we'll meet them again in our travels. I'll tell you a bit of what my hometown was like when we returned. A hellish burned out hole in the ground was all that remained of my once beautiful childhood playground. I can still picture the happy memories I had there running about with my friends, most of them dead by my best guess. After surveying the damage, my heart heavy in my chest, I headed towards the castle, where some things happened which are hard for me to think about right now. First is the death of the King and Varios, my childhood idol, I watched him die right before my eyes, his blood soaking into the carpet on which I stood. Second is Darksol, damn his name, I cannot imagine a being more evil, more vile then he. I hope some day I can avenge their deaths. I will feel no remorse for bludgeoning his evil frame until it is a lifeless corpse, like that of my friends. I'm not sure what to feel on the third item, I am glad that Mae joined the Shining Force, but not the circumstances on which she decided to do so. Someone's death is nothing to celebrate. Maybe now our relationship can move on, past just holding hands and walks in the park. But I'll save that for some other time, it's getting late. . . 

Dirk set down the Log, and pulled his blanket around himself. It was almost dawn, but at least he could get a few hour rest. The fire's warmth had deteriorated considerably and he shivered, longing for his own warm bed. Eventually he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Ken awoke to find a bad taste in his mouth. I shouldn't have ate those sausages so late last night. He realized that he was the only one awake, but the day was already getting late, he guessed it to be almost 10 o'clock.   
"Wake up!!! Don't make me drag you out of your beds! I'll eat all the breakfast, and you'll go against Runfaust hungry!" The others replied with anguished groans. But to Ken's surprise they actually listened to him. Out of their blankets came Tao, Dirk, Gort, Gong, Luke, and Hans.   
"Hey, have you got a little snack started yet, I could eat a horse!" Gort bellowed.   
"Hey what's this talk of eating horses?" Ken asked taking great offence; he was half horse after all!   
"Nothing, nothing at all just a figure of speech that's all. But you didn't answer my question about the food old buddy." Gort retorted   
"Well actually I mentioned food just so you'd wake up, to be honest with you."   
"Well thanks for volunteering, since you seem so eager, I like my eggs scrambled." After that everyone else chimed in with their own requests. Ken groaned, he didn't like cooking very much. He noticed that they all weren't here yet.   
"Where's Mae and Lowe? They should be up by now!" Gort shouted hoping to have them awaken.   
"I'll get them." Ken volunteered jauntily as he walked over to Lowe's sleeping form. He put his hoof on Lowe's back. "Get up Guardania wimp!" he commanded in the booming voice of a Rune Knight. Lowe screamed and writhed under his friend's heavy hoof.   
"LET ME GO!! I"LL JOIN! I"LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Lowe shrieked.   
"Nice to see ya old buddy," Ken picked Lowe up by his hood and brought him up to eye level, he was only a half-ling after all.   
"K-K-Ken! It's you! D-d-don't d-d-do that to me!" Lowe was trembling.   
"Then don't make me," he said, trying to control his laughing as he dropped Lowe to the ground, where he lay panting. Gong walked over and helped him up. Most wouldn't think that very nice way to treat your friends, but Ken had a strange view on things, and he enjoyed playing practical jokes.   
After dealing with Lowe, Ken walked over to where Mae was sleeping. She gives us centurions a bad name he thought hatefully.   
"Rise and shine!" he tore the horse blanket off her head.   
"AHHH! Morning already! Let me sleep some more, I really need my beauty rest"   
"You'll need to hibernate for years before your even remotely beautiful"   
"Ken! How dare you!   
"Easily, now get up."   
"Fine," she said curtly, "But don't expect any favours from me!" she got up and stormed towards the campfire.   
Lowe, who had been listening, approached Ken.   
"W-w-why d-d-do you two f-f-f-ight all the t-t-time?"   
"She's lazy, pompous and vain, and I can't stand her!"   
"O-o-oh,"   
"She always tries to take advantage of me just because we're both centurions and because her father just died, well no way!" and with that Ken stalked away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I did one goblin in one shot," Luke boasted.   
"Lair! I helped! It was my blaze that weakened him to your level!" That was Tao, the mage of their company.   
"Be quiet, both of you! Can't a person eat their breakfast in peace?" These were the usual sounds of breakfast at camp.   
"ERGH! My hair's a mess!! It'll take me weeks to get it back to normal!!"   
"Stop your bellyaching! I don't want to hear it anymore"   
"Sir, that is no way to talk to a lady!"   
"Who's a lady?"   
"How dare you!"   
"HEY!! QUIT FIGHTING! At this rate we won't have to worry about Runefaust we'll destroy ourselves first!" that was Dirk, always the peacemaker, well most of the time.   
Lowe noticed that everyone was staring at him. "W-w-what's the m-m-matter guys?"   
"Lowe, I want you to walk slowly towards me, without looking over your shoulder, or behind you."   
"W-w-why?" he said turning around. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!"   
And with that, the third battle began.   


* * * * * * * * * * 

Dearest Log,   
We fought our hardest on the way to Alterone, but we had to retreat several times. I found this battle preticulalary hard because it took place on the very road where my parents were butchered. I can't remember very much anymore, but that's for the better. I remember we were on the way to visit my aunt; I was maybe 3 or 4. We were almost there when a band of snipers came out of the bushes. Luckily my mother, an apprenticed healer managed to put a shield spell on me before I suffered the same fate as them. Time has managed to erase scars and fade memories but on the road to Alterone they were more powerful than ever. I defeated many enemies that first time, but I was too foolhardy for my own good and was defeated soon after that myself. But eventually we did make our way into Alterone. There I met a woman who threatened me with an ominous reckoning of my future and told me to go back home. What home? I don't have a home anymore. (new) I shouldn't fret over it though, things have to change. Alterone is such a confusing town!!! I got lost many times, I did gaiin plenty of booty though. I met a healer named Khris there, she let me out of the jail which I was thrown into. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Alterone had already surrended under the rule of the vile villioness Kane, they wanted no part of the trouble Gaurdania has found itself in. So when I went to seek the King's help I was thrown into the jail for being an "enemy". Which I actually find very amusing because my troops and I saved their town! Funny. The battle wasn't that difficult, it was a little confusing cause the town is confusing, but that was all. I think Lowe and the new girl Khris are getting to be good friends, which is good because I admit, I havn't been that nice to him lately. I think it's just the constant traval that's getting to me. And all the fighting that goes on. If we keep on fighting within ourselves how can we ever defeat Runefaust? My fortune from that strage witch lady keeps coming back to me, what she spoke the truth? What if, what if this journel entry is to be my last? I must stopp thinking in what ifs, they can only drag me down, and I need to stay on top of things. Especially since we are travalling into strange lands tomorrow. Alterone is the farthest I've ever ventured out of Gaurdania, I admit that I'm scared to go where the terrain is unformilur. I should try to sleep like the others, I'll need my energy for tomorrow. Gort and Nova told me that it is a long way to Rindo, that's our next destination. Dearest Log, I bid you farewell for the night. 

End of Chapter One   
  
[][1]

[ Main][1]   
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/rpg/shiningforce/frames.html



	2. Chapter two, spirit of the holy spring

Chapter Two, Spirit of the Holy Spring sandra calver Normal sandra calver 2 170 2001-03-28T14:48:00Z 2001-11-11T00:54:00Z 2001-11-11T00:54:00Z 4 2872 16374 136 32 20108 9.2720 
    
    Chapter Two, Spirit of the Holy Spring 
    
                   "I can't wait until the circus comes! I like circus's you know, when I was little my father used to take me to the circus all the time." That was Ken, they had heard along the road that in Rindo there was an annual circus. Ken was excited, but the others were too weary to pay much attention to him. They had been moving at a grueling pace these past few days. It was so dreary, everyone was feeling a little anxious and annoyed. If only they knew how much farther it was, they were all anxious to get there. 
    
                   "Well we'll get there eventually, but by the time we do the circus might have
    
    Already left!" Luke exclaimed. They walked along in silence for a few minutes.
    
    Then Dirk broke the silence, 
    
                   "I think it's time to break or lunch, what do guys think?" He asked. 
    
                   "It sounds like a good idea to me." Gong chimed in. They settled down in the clearing a few yards ahead of them, Dirk sent Lowe and Khris to get some firewood. Once a blazing fire was lit they gleefully dug into their rations. 
    
                   "Hans get out your lute, I want to hear you play. Your songs are always so beautiful!" Khris begged shy Hans. 
    
                   "Ok, it's in my satchel." Hans blushed, he wasn't used to compliments. "This is song for Tao, about how special she is... 
    
    Oh.............when the wind blows it's silent smile, I think of you......... 
    
    When the sunshine is on my shoulder I think of you........... 
    
    The water falls and the fish remind me...............of you....... 
    
    And when you ask me how I am... I can't but help...... 
    
    There is no choice.... But to fall in love with you........ 
    
                   "Do you like it?" Hans asked Tao blushing a shade of beet red. 
    
                   "Umm...Of course I like it...Of course." Tao replied even more embarrassed than Hans. 
    
                   "You do! You really do! Wow!" Hans exclaimed, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined she'd like it! 
    
                   "Dirk, how come you never do any thing like that for me?" Mae said hitting him on his head with her iron stew bowl. 
    
                   "Ow! What did you do that for?" Dirk grimaced; she'd actually hurt him. 
    
                   "Because you're not romantic like Hans, why can't you ever do anything nice for me?" Mae exploded and ran off in a huff. Dirk ran after her but she being half horse was a lot faster than he was. 
    
                   "Oh dear! Do you think I shouldn't have sung it? Look what I've done, oh dear!" Hans moaned distressed. 
    
                   "Well don't worry about it old buddy, it's not your fault that she's crabby." Ken answered, again showing his dislike for Mae. 
    
                   "We should clear up now, we've wasted enough time already! You youngsters and your talk of love. Love, HA! Love is nothing, would rather get my entertainment from ale, at least ale is dependent." Gort bellowed. They listened to his commands, unwillingly, but they still listened. As they were ready to leave Dirk and Mae came romping back, they looked like they had made up to Ken. I wonder what he sees in her? I always thought Dirk to be more sensible than that. Ken pondered as they continued their journey. He looked over at Tao she was walking
    
    With Hans. I'm afraid, Hans is one of my best friends, and I think that I'm falling in love with his girlfriend. But they look so perfect together, both elven in race, him with all his crazy poetry, but I know they aren't perfect. She's too lively for him; she's too full of life. Where he'd like to sit and write love songs she'd like to be out doing things, not writing of them. I hate myself for thinking it but I think she'd be so much happier with me... I need to find out more. I'll ask Lowe! He seems to know everything about everybody. Ken walked over to where he saw Lowe. 
    
                   "Hey Lowe, how are you?" Ken questioned. 
    
                   "F-f-f-ine, g-g-good b-buddy" Lowe replied 
    
                   "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you lately, it's about something, well personal I guess." Ken mumbled. 
    
                   "Oh! I-i-i know w-w-what you're t-t-talking a-about" Lowe stuttered. 
    
                   "Well I was hoping you would old buddy, cause I really need your advice." Ken said relieved. 
    
                   "W-well I-i d-d-don't know w-w-hat I c-c-can d-do." Lowe stammered. 
    
                   "Lowe, trust me, you can. Now I want advice not excuses!" Ken demanded. 
    
                   "D-don't g-g-get angry!!!" Lowe said as he looked up with fear in his eyes. 
    
                   "Hey, I'm not angry old buddy! I will be though if Hans gets any closer to Tao." 
    
                   "W-well, if you s-say s-so" Lowe trembled, still quite shaken. "Well o-old b-buddy, I'll see what you m-m-mean. I don't know exactly how to help you right now though." Lowe beamed, he was proud of how he had barely stuttered that last sentence. If only I could talk that good all the time! I would be so happy because then people wouldn't make fun of me because of my darned stutter, I must be more confident sometimes. Hmmm, I wonder how I can help Ken? I guess I should go talk to Tao and see what she thinks. Lowe bumbled over to where Tao was strolling with Hans.
    
                   "T-t-Tao, can I t-t-talk t-t-to you?"
    
               "Sure Lowe, anything" Tao had a real soft spot for Lowe; he was always kind and understanding. They slowed they're pace so Hans could get ahead of them.
    
    "What can I do for you?" 
    
               "So T-t-Tao, how are th-th-things with you lat-t-tely?"
    
               "Oh fine enough I guess. I wish Dirk wouldn't push us so hard. He can be no fun at all"
    
               "What about t-t-things with Hans?"
    
                "Oh. That. Well I feel kinda bad saying it I mean, he might hear being only a few feet away and all but, no so great"
    
               "GREAT! Uh I m-m-mean n-n-not s-s-so great. I have g-g-go now. B-b-bye!" and he trundled off to go see Ken.
    
     I wonder what that was all about Tao thought to herself I wonder if Ken and him are up to something. In some ways I hope they are. She giggled at her own naughtiness.
    
               "What was that all about?" Hans asked interrupting her train of thought   "Ummm well," she thought quickly "he was just uh discussing Gong's surprise birthday party next week with me. Yeah that's it"
    
               "Strange I've never seen Lowe quite so excited before. I didn't know they were such good friends,"
    
               "Well I guess they've really bonded these past few days"
    
               "I guess so," Hans mumbled, he could tell there was something else going on. They walked along in silence.
    
               "Don't you think Hans' song was sooooo romantic?" Mae asked. She was walking along with Dirk
    
               "It was pretty good I guess"
    
               "Oh! It was wonderful!" she said twirling around in a circle, "I wish you would do something like that for me. Or don't you like me enough?"
    
               "Oh no sugar beet, nothing like that. It's just that well, I uh I can't write mushy stuff like that, but I'll tell you what. I'll defeat the next Rune Night we see in your name"
    
               "ERGH!! A RUNE NIGHT!! HONESTLY!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DUD??" she yelled and galloped off
    
               "Not again" Dirk sighed and leaned back against the nearest tree, too tired to chase after her.
    
               "You know son, women aren't everything, but I good, tall, cool glass of ale mmmmmmmhmmmmm you can't beat that" Gort took a small flask out of his pouch and took a sip
    
               "You know Gort I really think you better lay off that stuff, it's not good for a person to drink so much so often. Every town we stop in you always make a stop at the bar while we're getting supplies I-"
    
               "What are you now?? My mother??"
    
               "No it's just that-"
    
               "I think you better mind your own business sonny, I've been around a lot longer than you have. Old Gort knows the score" and Gort picked up his pace
    
    _Dearest Log,_
    
    _ Things are not going well for me. It seems as though everyone is against me. If t isn't Mae it's Gort or Ken, and I think even Lowe is turning against me. I think we will reach Rindo soon. At least I hope so I'm sick and tired of all this traveling. I'm worried about Gort he's been drinking a lot lately and nothing I say will make him let up. I think he does it just to spite me; I tell him not to and he just does it more. There is one good thing, we haven't had to battle for quite a while which is a relief, I don't actually like fighting all that much. It's different when it's just play against friends or something but_
    
    _In real life it's different. Lowe seems to be hitting it off well with Khris; I think they're perfect for each other. They're both kind of scatterbrained and the like. Lowe has changed, most people think he's all innocent and dumb but he's not. He's really conniving and I'm afraid to tell him anything anymore he's a real gossip. Some weird things are going on around camp, I think Ken's attracted to Tao, who isn't really interested in Hans anymore. Funny how some people's love lives can be so interesting while mine is almost non-existent. I still have a huge lump on my head where Mae hit me with that pot. Nothing is ever good enough for her, she wants me to be soft and mushy like Hans, but I can't, I'm just not like that. Anyway the sun will be up soon, and I need my rest. . ._ 
    
     Dirk set down the log and turned over in his blankets, tomorrow was going
    
    To be a long day. 
    
                   _It was a long day!! I still remember that day even though it was about a week ago. I'm still upset about how the Mages from Marinara attacked us thinking we were Runefaust! What and insult!! Oh I'm getting myself. First we were disappointed to find that the circus wasn't there yet. Poor Ken was heartbroken. We did take in a very interesting play. Those Rindo people are twisted they're entire play was about how bad and weak I the leader of the Shining Force was. I_
    
    _Hope some day we can show them wrong. When we asked the Mayor about buying one of their ships we were met with a cold shoulder. Runefaust had already bought all the ships and mayor was reluctant to even talk to us. As I have said those people are twisted! Not as twisted as Gort has been acting, it's hard to argue with him about his boozing' he's drunk more than half the time. I can't say that it's affecting his performance; He's already level 7 while the rest of us stuck around level 5. So we ventured along to Marinara, Where we encountered a gaggle of ghoulish fiends, not all from Runefaust though. Once we finally got to the Mage school we discovered that some of the Mages had actually been from the school, what a welcome! We met with Anri, who_
    
    _Joined the force. Then we talked to Otrant who told us to fetch the "Orb of light" from the cave beneath. So we did battle and got the orb for them. Another Centaur joined up with us there also. His name is Arthur. . ._
    
     "Dirk! Would you put down that stupid log and come help us??" Mae called
    
    From where they were trying to set up camp
    
     "Fine" he set down the log and went to where they were trying to push over
    
    A tree to sit on
    
     "Here, let me" Gong walked over and pushed the tree over with ease, "where
    
    Do you want it?" he set it down over by the fire pit.
    
    Mae rushed up to him and started showering him with praise
    
     "Oh, thank you Gong! I knew you could do it! You're so big and strong, not
    
    Like some of us" she shot Dirk a glance that he pretended not to see, "Why Don't you come and sit by me by the fire?"
    
     Hans sat staring at the fire contemplating. Things with him and Tao were definitely not good.  Hans looked over to where Tao stood, giggling with Ken; he was staring into he deep hazel eyes, eyes she used to only let _him _look into like that.  A tear came to his eye.  Why was she with Ken, not with him, _he _was the one that sang her love songs everyday. _He _was the one that saved her so long ago from her own abusive family.  _He_ was the one who helped and supported her during her stay at the Mage School.  Why wasn't she here by him?  Why didn't she act like she loved him anymore?  Hans choked back the tears, he had never had a girlfriend before Tao, and he had always been shy and quiet.  He had never had the guts to approach any of the girls he liked, and they had never approached him, he wasn't their type, or so he heard them say.  He knew somehow the end of their long 4 year relationship was in the depths of the near future somehow, it wasn't just Ken, it was how she acted around him.  Always anxious to leave, how she never stared deep into his eyes, into his soul anymore.  And he missed her already.  He missed her bright vibrant nature, how clashed so excitedly with what he considered to be his dull drab nature.  He missed her merry laugh, which sounded like peals of jingle bells.  He missed her how understanding and optimistic she always was whenever he was blue.  Oh how he loved her, with all his heart.  He knew Ken liked her, or was attracted to her, he could see it in everything he did.  That wouldn't have bothered him, excepts the heart wrenching thing was that she was looking back…  How could he ever love her the way I love her?  He wandered.  He choked back tears and wandered over to Dirk, knowing that at least his relationship was unhappy was well.
    
                   "Hey Hans," Dirk called out studying his face closely. "What's the matter?  You don't look so great."  Dirk finished in his usual concerned manner.
    
                   "I'm worried that my relationship is on troubled water that's all."  Hans sputtered, although no tears filled his eyes, they filled his voice.  Dirk looked over thoughtfully to where Tao stood laughing by Ken.
    
                   "I guess I see what you mean old buddy, but don't worry, it happens to everyone at one time or another, and know I guess it is both of our times."  Dirk sighed sadly.
    
                   "Both of our times?"  Hans answered clueless, he had been so wrapped up in his own problems that he had taken no notice to what had been happening between Dirk and Mae.
    
                   "Haven't you noticed how she treats me lately?  Like dirt Hans, like dirt!  No, wait, she probably gives the dirt more regard than she gives me!  She walks all over me; half of the things she says to me are insults!  What did I do?  I never did anything wrong, not that I can tell anyways, but yet she is so cruel to me.  Why Hans why?"  Dirk huffed; he was angry, real angry.
    
                   "Well…" Hans said slowly, "it seems strange to me Dirk, that if she always treats you so bad, why do you stay with her at all?"  Dirk looked painfully into Hans' eyes, he began to speak.
    
                   "She's all I got Hans!  And you know, she isn't always like that, sometimes, when we're alone, she's so sweet and gentle.  And I love her then.  It's when we're around other people, that's when she acts like that.  It's like she's trying to put on a show for everyone, like she's one of those soap opera actresses, you know she'd be good at that Hans, she tries to be the center of attention all the time, and she uses me to play that role.  But I think it will get better Hans, that's why I can't bring myself to break up with her."  He finished full of rosy hope of dreams he himself knew would not ever occur outside of his mind.  Hans stared interested into Dirks eyes, how could anyone deal with a girl like Mae is beyond me, he thought to himself. 
    
                   "I hope things work out for you old buddy, I really do."  Hans said sincerely.
    
                   "And I hope things turn out ok for you too, I just know they will, As exciting as Ken is to her, I'm sure she'll come to her senses and go back to you.  I have to go help Gong with the chores now, talk to you later old buddy."  Dirk turned and ambled away.  Hans watched him go and wandered how long it would be before he came to his senses about Mae, he hoped for Dirk's sake it was soon.  Hans looked up; he noticed that monsters were beginning to appear from the far thicket!
    
                   "On guard!  We're being attacked!"  Hans squeaked, soon the battle had begun.
    
                   "Help me, H-h-help m-m-me" Lowe wailed feebly.  
    
                   "Where are you old buddy?  Just call louder we're coming, Just hang in there!"  Ken yelled as loud as he could.
    
                   "I-I-it's t-t-too l…" Lowe stuttered off.
    
                   "LOWE!!!!!!!!, COME BACK!"  Came Khris' defeated voice.  She knelt next to him and began her healing enchantments.
    
                   "Lowe, Lowe, come back to us Lowe."  Khris cooed softly in Lowe's ear.
    
                   "Ya," Gort agreed, "Without you who will we use for bait?"  He finished insensitively.
    
                   "You giant drunken oaf, how can you say such a thing!" Mae huffed, trying to sound sensitive and caring, but Dirk could tell she was insincere, for her eyes were dancing with sadistic laughter.
    
                   "Well I think he's going to be ok after all," Khris said relieved, "look he's coming to!"
    
                   "Old B-b-b-buddies… what h-h-happened?"  Lowe spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.
    
                   "Shh, quiet now.  We'll carry you back to camp.  The battle is over now."  Ken picked Lowe up gently and slung him over his back, he trotted over to where the others were already heading.
    
                   "That Lowe is nothing but trouble!"  Gort exclaimed loudly to Luke.
    
                   "He isn't so bad, I mean, I admit maybe he's in no shape to do much battling, but as a healer he's our best!"  Luke replied in his usual mellow mediator voice.
    
                   "Well I wouldn't trust my health to that yellow bellied wiener any day!  If he's the best than I suggest we find someone better!"  Gort said gruffly.
    
                   "Be careful what you say old buddy, some day even someone as tough as you may not be tough enough.  Someday, suppose you fell down wounded in battle, and Lowe was the only one who could help you.  Without his help you could become mince meat in no time.  But after hearing you talk about him this way, suppose he decides not to help you, then where will you be?  Perhaps you'd better speak kindly of the little chap, in his own way he wields more power than even you and your mighty axe do."  Luke finished grandly, knowing however, that his words would make no difference in stubborn Gort's old-fashioned mind,
    
                   "Old buddy, if the day comes that I am less powerful than that yellow bellied sap, than I'd rather be dead than take his help!  Remember youngin, I am the strongest one in this whole group!  I made level ten already!  Just today I did it!  The rest of you weaklings are stuck around level 7, and some like Lowe are still in level 4!  When the day comes that I fall in battle, that'll be the day the shining force is through!  I tell you, without me and my strength you are all nothing!  Nothing you hear!"  Gort finished his bosom swelling with pride.  Luke said nothing more, he merely turned his head in pity for Gort, for he would never know the meaning of teamwork, or the meaning of love, only the meaning of blood and war.  Luke sighed; he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  Dirk who was walking behind them that whole time piped up.     
    
                   "Is it true about you being in level 10 now?"  Dirk asked timidly.
    
                   "Why of course it is true!  Do you doubt the word of mighty Gort?"  Gort replied defensively.
    
                   "Why no, no of course not!  I was just making sure I overheard you correctly, that's all old buddy."  Dirk said quickly.
    
                   "Why yes it is true, of course it's true, I finished of at least five enemies today!"  Gort said grandly.
    
                   "Well congratulations old buddy!  That's a mighty fine accomplishment!  You know, I say we throw you a promotion party as soon as we get back to Rindo!"  Dirk spilled out lavishly.
    
                   "Fine with me, just make sure there's plenty of ale for the taking."  Gort said getting drunk just thinking about the ale.
    
                   "Umm, sure old buddy, whatever you say, it's your party I suppose."  Dirk muttered disgustedly, couldn't he think of anything besides ale?  With that thought on his mind Dirk trundeled off to talk to Mae, another depressing thought, what would be her put down line today?  He wondered.  Dirk noticed Tao and Ken were talking excitedly, he saw Hans moping silently behind them, oh why must there be more problems?  Hans losing all he has, Gort becoming more dependent and arragont everyday, Lowe getting hurt all the time, and of course Mae's frustrating me everyday and night.  Oh how will we ever complete our quest with so many other complications to deal with!  Dirk thought hopelessly to himself.  If only this day would ever end!


	3. Chapter 3, The Secret Weapon of Runefaus...

Chapter Three sandra calver Normal sandra calver 2 3 2001-11-10T21:21:00Z 2001-11-10T21:21:00Z 6 6578 37500 312 75 46052 9.2720 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

 Chapter Three

            _Dearest log, _

_Things are going both good and bad for us.  We are all happy to celebrate Gort__'__s promotion, but his excessive drinking is starting not only to bother me, but most everyone else as well.  I really wish he__'__d lay off that stuff, but he won__'__t listen to a word I say.  It__'__s so frustrating!  I shouldn't__'__t worry about him so much I suppose, but I can__'__t help since he is part of the team.  Only I am worried that he is influencing my old buddy Lowe with his behavior.  Gort is so cruel Lowe, and I fear Lowe will do anything to gain his respect.  Ahh well, I just know everything will turn out in the end.  But then again I find myself wandering, what is the end?  Where does our seemingly never-ending journey end?  I wish I could find all the answers I seek; yet I feel every day that passes I grow more and more confused.  I was so scared when Lowe was injured last battle.  I fear he is not up to level with the rest of the group.  I don__'__t want to leave him behind, but I realize that soon I will have to for fear of his life.  I know he himself would not mind much if he were left alone with Nova, but the others would find that decision just another way to criticize me.  I wish they could just accept my leadership as it is!  Especially Gort, I can tell by the look in his eye that he is conniving for my position as leader.  He seems to think that just because he is older, and yes, more experienced that he can boss us all around.  You know, if he wasn__'__t so good at doing his job as a warrior, soon to be a gladiator I would send him packing!  And of course I still have my ever- lasting problems with Mae, sometimes I wish I__'__d never met her.  And then again, I wonder how I could ever live without her.  She is my first love after all, and in a way it seems she may be my last.  I know I should move on, and see what others are like, but I am afraid no one would want me.  Although, I have noticed Anri looking my way every once in a while… But I can__'__t do it dearest log, I just can__'__t.  If any one breaks off our relationship I know it will be her, I am just waiting for the day she will break my heart into a million pieces.  Maybe it will be for the better.  I pain for Hans, if only Tao would just make up her mind on which one she wants!  Ken or Hans.  I mourn for his loss as well as mine.  Things here in Bustoke are rather quiet, after our promotion party tomorrow night we have to venture into a cave and look for the moonstone, and to let the men of Bustoke free.  There is supposedly a great werewolf warrior made insane by the Runefaust hordes.  The alchemist told me he could make me a special medicine made with the moonstone for him, unfortunately we will have to trek underground into the quarry.  I new member joined our group, her name is Diane and she is an archer, I have a great deal to say about her as well, but alas, the time grows late and sleep is essential, so dearest log I bid you good night._

            Dirk set down the log and tried to sleep on his pallet, but sleep, unlike he expected, did not come easily.  Through his head ran the events of the day, and he had a bad feeling, a terrible premonition that something very very bad was going to happen at Gort's promotion party the next day.  He just knew it, and that feeling alone was enough to keep him tossing and turning until dawn.

            "Hey!  I'll have another _pitcher of ale if ya'll don't mind Amon…." Gort slurred his words drunkenly.  It was about 10:30 at night, and the promotion party was well underway.  _

            "Don't you think you've had enough by now Gort?  Three pitchers should be enough for three men, and that's being generous!"  Amon scolded.  

            "Hey, don't ya start telling me what to do birdie…. It's my party and I'll drink if I want to, drink if I want to…ya ain't my ma."  Gort slurred his words even more, Amon reluctantly handed him another pitcher of ale, and he drank it in about 30 seconds.  Even Hans, who was oblivious to almost everyone and everything turned to stare at him.

Dirk immediately strode over to Gort.

            "Gort I think you better slow down. I know it's your party and that you like a few drinks, but you have all night don't you think you should pace yourself?"  Dirk said, trying not to push anything.  From the look on Gort's face Dirk immediately regretted his actions.  Gort grew angry, and Dirk drew back in fear as the alcoholically altered beast attacked.  Gort thrusted a surprised and frightened Dirk onto the dirty headquarters floor and knocked him into the ground, raining blows down on his unprotected face.  Dirk tried to fight him off, but Gort's drunkenness and greater mass forced him to relent to his brutal attack.  

            "What are u doing!  Gort stop that!"  Luke said disgustedly, prying Gort off of Dirk who had a black eye and a bleeding lip to show for his efforts to help his "old buddy" Gort.  Luke and Arthur pulled a disgruntled Gort into one of the offices at headquarters, and leaned against the door to keep him trapped until he calmed down. 

            "Dirk are you ok?  Here, let me help you up" Anri reached for his hand and pulled his almost entire mass up, showing amazing strength for some one so petite.  Dirk looked over to see what Mae's reaction to his ordeal was, he saw her laughing at him with Gong, no sign of sympathy showed in her expression.  

            "Oh look at him," Mae intoned sweetly wrapping her arm around Gongs mighty frame, "I guess some of are just weak, to weak to fight of an old drunken man," she said eyeing Dirk "I know you would have been strong enough Gong, I do so admire a man with strength."  She said eyeing him obviously.  Dirk grimaced.  He wandered if she meant it or if she was only trying to make him jealous.  Bitterly he guessed the latter.  That's when he looked up and saw Anri was still staring at him contently, trying to read his expression, which he realized was a frown, he pulled a goofy grin and spoke to her.

            "Ya I'm fine, I probably don't look that way though!"  

            "Well here, come into the wash room and I'll fix you up nice and dandy" Anri took his hand and led him through the crowd, much to Dirks surprise Mae was frowning disapprovingly.  _Well two can play this game Dirk thought to himself.  He followed the petite young women with the hair so blond it looked silver, noticing her beauty more than he had ever before._

            "There we are, wow, he really beat on you didn't he!"  Anri gasped as she got a good look at Dirks face in the light.  He had a black eye, his left cheek was badly bruised, and his lip was swelling up horrendously.  

            "Is it really that bad?"  Dirk asked worried that what he considered to be his "good looks" would be ruined forever.  

            "Here look for yourself," Anri handed him a small mirror she kept in her pocket.  Unwillingly he grasped it, and forced himself to take a look, he saw to his relief that she was being overly dramatic and the wounds would heal quite nicely. 

            Anri wet a white face cloth and gently she washed his face, the water stung Dirks skin, but he kept his pain to himself.  Anri began to talk soothingly.  

            "Don't worry about him Dirk, that Gort can take care of him self, don't bother to help him anymore, the only way he can be helped is if he decides to help himself.  So just worry about your self, and the rest of the shining force, he'll be all right, you just wait and see."  Anri continued to caress his face, and Dirk suspected that she had already done the job of cleaning him, but made no move to stop her.  

            "Anri, how old are you?"  Dirk asked out of the blue.  Anri looked puzzled at this remark, and answered,

            "21, why?"

            "Oh so you're not, you're not really much older than I am."  Dirk said disappointed. "I wanted to see if you would have remembered my parents at all." 

            "Why, I do remember them, your mother was a wonderful women, she would sometimes take care of me when I was sick, I remember once when I was 5 she came and cared an ailment a forgot about until now.  She was so brave; she used all of her strength casting that spell to keep you alive, knowing all along she wouldn't't make it, but that her tiny son would.  I guess if we have nothing else in common, we do share one thing, we are both orphans."  Anri said detached, obviously thinking of her beloved father who fell under the vile Kane's wrath.  Dirk hesitated, and wondered if now was the right moment to proceed, he decided it wasn't, not when he had just brought back her grief.  

Instead he spoke of meaningless things, and tried to console the pretty girl, so different than Mae.  While Mae was cruel and indecisive, Anri was kind and loyal.  Where Mae was vain, Anri was modest.  And although Mae was beautiful, it became clear to Dirk as he looked into Anri's sky blue eyes that she was beautiful both inside and out.  Dirk wondered why, why was he still with Mae, the women who had laughed at him when he fell hurt, when he could be with the women who had helped him when he was down, Anri?  Suddenly he felt woozy, and then everything went black.   

            "D-d-d-dirk, w-w-wake up!"  Came Lowe's stuttering voice.  Dirk struggled to open his eyes, above him he say Lowe, Khris, Anri and Nova hovering over him.

            "What h-happened?"  Dirk asked hesitantly, did he really want to know the truth? Suppose he was paralyzed? "What are you all looking at me for?"

            "Gort must have given you a concussion when he pushed you to the ground, you've been knocked out for at least 2 hrs, it's 12:30 now."  Khris intoned softly, bandaging his head with a clean strip of linen.

            "I'll be fine it doesn't hurt at all." Dirk stated curtly.

            "I'm sure you'll recover in due time," Nova said not believing for one minute that dirk was feeling fine, "But next time just leave Gort alone, he can take care of himself"         

            "Don't worry about it" Dirk sneered, "I won't be helping that lout ever again," he said with a harsh tone in his voice. Then he turned and walked out not looking at the other patrons of the room.

            Anri was the first to break the silence that had fallen

            "What's wrong with him?" she asked, hurt by his rude behavior

            "I'm sure he's just upset, head injuries sometimes give people mood swings, he'll be fine in a few days" Nova soothed. Anri sighed frustrated.

            "I sure hope your right"

******************************

While all this had been going on the rest of the members of the force had continued on with the party. Tao and Ken exchanged a look across the room. Then she turned to Hans

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get some more....ummm........jelly from the pantry"

"But we have lots, right here" Hans held up a jar, full almost to the top with it's jiggly content

"Right....but Luke's table doesn't have very much at all"

"It looks like they do to me.....but go ahead"

She left the table and walked back into the kitchen, Hans sighing in resignation, why wasn't she ever happy when she was with him? He looked into his glass and took a long swig, almost finishing it...

Meanwhile Ken quietly got up and trotted over to where Luke was sitting at the bar

"Uhh.....Luke, can I talk to you for a minute good buddy?"

"Sure thing Ken, what can I do for you?"

"Well I need you to watch the kitchen door for me"

"You're guarding the kitchen door? Why?"

"No, not like that...I need you to make sure nobody.....interrupts"

"oooo I get it" Luke winked "who is it? Anri? you dog......"

"Ummm.....not quite"

"Well come on, I'm not gonna help you if you don't tell me"

"it's umm....it's well.....its'...."

"spit it out boy!"

Ken dropped his voice into a whisper "Tao"

Luke's eyes went wide "I dunno good buddy, you're getting yourself into a sticky situation. If Hans ever......"

"That's what I need you for, to keep watch. Look Hans has had a few drinks so he shouldn't notice anything too much, just keep a low profile and steer him away, or anyone else for that matter. Please?"

"Fine......but you owe me"

"Thanks good buddy!!!! your the best!!!" he slapped Luke on the back and pushed open the door.

Hans had finished off his mug of ale, and a few more after that when he began to wonder about Tao. _Where is she? Maybe a rune knight wandered into the kitchen and       grabbed her...yes...that must be it...otherwise why would she be gone for so long? He slowly grabbed his quiver and stumbled his way over to the door, which was being blocked my Luke_

"I'm sorry Hans, but you can't go in there"

"Whaddya mean? My Taos in there with a Rune Knight!!!! Listen!!" he clamped a narrow hand over Luke's mouth "I can hear hooves!!!! Lemme in!!!" he drew his bow with all grandeur and tried to drunkenly push his way past his full-bodied counter part

"Now Hans, why don't I get you another drink to settle your nerves? You're starting to hear things"

"I'm not hearing anything!! Are you deaf?! Now let me by!!!!"

"Hans, just relax, there's no one in there. I take back that offer for a drink, you've already had one too many now why don't you just go back and lay down...."

"I said" Hans aimed his bow at Luke, all seriousness in his eyes "Let.....Me.......By......"

Luke, eyes wide raised his hands and reluctantly stepped aside. Hans, using the door as a shield, bow and arrow at the ready, slowly turned the knob. He almost fired a shot at what he saw; Ken and Tao were wrapped up in each other's arms necking like two teenagers. His jaw went slack, his mouth groping at words

"Tao.........how......how could you??"

"HANS!!!!" she recoiled from Ken "it's not what you think!"

"Don't bother trying to lie to me, I've _seen enough" he drew his bow, sights dead on Ken "Some friend you turned out to be......" he released the arrow between his fingers, it flew straight and true..........................._

But Ken dodged with lightening speed at the last minute the arrow glancing harmlessly off his shoulder plate, Tao stepping in between them

"Hans!!! Try and control yourself! Let's talk about this!" Hans looked past Tao into the eyes of Ken

"Next time I won't miss _old buddy" he sneered the last words, giving a look of all seriousness. Then turning to Luke he placed a hand on the shorter mans shoulder "You better watch yourself too pal...." then he flashed them a sneer and removed his hat in a mock respectful gesture "until we meet again" then turned on his heel and left._

            Reeling in emotion from the past few minute's events, Tao stumbled from Ken's firm hold into the main hall, where everyone looked shocked.  _They know, she thought embarrassed.  But it appeared the crowd's attention was not on her but rather on an enraged Gort who was chopping his way through the wall!  Tao shrank back in fear of the obviously insane man.  What would he do to them in his state?  He had almost made his way through the wall, and soon he would be upon them!  And then what?  They could all be bludgeoned to death!  __Wait, I could try and cast that new sleep spell I've been trying to learn.  Even if it doesn't work out, at least it's a try!_

_            Tao moved her hands in the motions she had learned from a book, she concentrated with all her mind, and a smoky haze suddenly escaped into the room.  Just before she fell down exhausted, she smiled to see that Gort was slumped on the ground sleeping like a little baby.  Her spell had worked, at least sort of!  _

            Ken, who had stayed back from the main room, embarrassed by what he had done.  Therefore the sleeping "mist" had passed him over luckily enough.  He wondered what he should do.  As he was busy pondering Arthur came through the front door, a look of surprise covered his face.

            "What's going on?  I go outside for 5 minutes, and when I come back everybody is sleeping!"  He stared incredulously at Ken, looking to him for an answer.

            "Well old buddy," Ken began, "The old timer, Gort, he was in some sort of drunken rage as you know, and he started chopping his way out of that room we had him in.  He was scaring everyone so much that Tao decided to try a spell she wasn't ready for I reckon, she wanted to put a sleep spell just on him, but it ended up putting everyone to sleep!  And that's the story."  

            "Gee, I didn't think he had that much spunk in him!"  Arthur exclaimed.  "Are we the only people left awake?"  

            "I dunno," Ken answered looking around the room, "I think so, but I didn't do an exact count."  

            "Well, I guess it's all up to us to do it."  Arthur sighed resignedly.  

            "Do what?"  Ken replied confused.

            "Take Gort down to the creek to sober him up, what did you think?"  Arthur said shaking his head.

            "Why would we take him to the creek?  I've never heard of anything like that before, are u fooling me old buddy?"  Ken questioned, not sure what to believe.

            "Never heard of that trick before!  Can't believe it, but than again you didn't grow up in a place where drunks are the highest per capita!  He looks like a pretty heavy one, that one, but you're a strong old chap aren't you Ken" Arthur mused, staring at Ken in a way that made him uncomfortable.

            "Err, strong enough I suppose, Let's get it over with" Ken motioned Arthur forward towards Gort's heavy form. Arthur swooped smoothly and lifted Gort onto Kens back, showing strength Ken didn't know he possessed.  Despite his surprise, Ken was angry however.

            "Why do I have to carry him!"?  Ken exclaimed, "It was your idea remember!"

            "Why, old buddy, one of us has too, and I'll carry him on the way back, I promise."  Arthur declared smoothly.  Ken thought he was a little too smooth; he didn't like Arthur one bit.

            "Fine, just don't go breaking you're promises _new buddy, don't burn your bridges before your first month with us is over."  Ken warned, and with that the conversation stopped, and they walked towards the creek in silence.   _

            The night was quiet, peaceful despite all the reckless adventures of the party.  There was no moon, and the stars shone brightly against the pitch-black sky, their illumination was breathtaking, so was the heaviness of Gort on Ken's back.  

            "(Puff) (puff) Are we almost there yet?"  Ken asked breathlessly.

            "Almost, Just around the next bend, hang in there old buddy."  Arthur said mildly, but Ken swore he sensed a certain mocking tone in his voice.  Wearily Ken drudged on, hoping his "old buddy" Arthur was telling the truth.

            He wasn't, telling the truth that is, it must have been another whole kilometer before they reached Arthur's "creek" Ken thought furiously.  This was no time for jokes.  

            "Good!  Here we are, down with him now."  Arthur said lightheartedly.

            "Ya, well, at least I don't have to carry him back!"  Ken said joyously, happy to rid himself of Gort's burden, and even happier yet that Arthur was the one to take him the long journey back, or at least what seems to be a long journey.  

            Arthur dragged Gort to the waterline, and motioned for Ken to come over and help him.  Reluctantly Ken moved forward.  Arthur dragged Gort into the water feet first, it looked deeper than Ken had expected.  Then Arthur shrieked!

            "HELP EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! SOMETHING HAS MY LEG!!! KEN PULL ME OUT!!!"  

            "Oh my goodness!!!"  Ken panicked, and reached frantically for Arthur's hand.  But before he could pull him out, Arthur pulled him in!  

            "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  Ken screamed. As he struggled above the water, (he never was much of a swimmer) Ken opened his eyes to see Arthur laughing hysterically.  Ken boiled in rage, what was Arthur thinking!

            "What are you doing?  Who do you think you are!  Mister Jokes or something!  Well I'll tell you something Arthur, I don't like you, and nobody else does either!"  Ken spewed angrily. Arthur stared at him, truly surprised; this wasn't the reaction he had anticipated!

            "What's with you tonight?  I'm just trying to have a little fun, you're taking everything too seriously."  Arthur said gently, his flaxen hair shining in the starlight.  Ken brow furrowed and he looked as though he was about to attack Arthur with words, but then his look softened, and he thought for a moment.  _Maybe Arthur is right, he hasn't really done anything out of the ordinary, nothing that I wouldn't pull on someone myself, now that I think about it.  I must just be upset about the whole Tao Hans thing, and that's why I can't take a joke.  And I don't think he met any harm, I should be thankful he's here.  He could be a pretty good guy._

_            "I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself tonight.  Did you hear about what happened? _

            "No, unless you're talking about the Gort think, speaking of Gort, maybe we should take him out of the water now."  Arthur said straining his voice to sound lighthearted, but the undertones of it seemed dark.  Ken forced a laugh, and said,

            "I guess so, he is looking pretty water logged!"  They dragged Gort from the water and laid him to rest on the grass, amazingly he was still sleeping soundly!  

            "Let's go back in the water, it was nice there, we can talk for a while if you want Ken, I think you need someone to talk to.  Arthur said in a concerned matter.

            "Well, I feel really ashamed, I don't know what you'll think of me after you hear what I did, but I guess everyone will find out anyways, so you might as well find out from me."  Ken sighed, and forced himself to go on, "I dunno if you know about it, but I really like Tao, and she was well, involved with Hans, as you probably know.  But, she liked me more than him anyways.  So she agreed to meet me tonight in the pantry.  I got Luke to guard the door in case Hans came.  But Luke couldn't keep Hans from coming in, and he caught us, and he went crazy!  He tried to shoot me with his arrows, but I moved just in time, and then he left, and I don't think he's coming back."  Ken choked back a tear; he never thought he was that kind of person.

            "Wellllllll…." Arthur breathed in slowly, digesting all he'd heard. "That was probably a mistake, but don't worry about it, Han's will get over it, he knew it was coming, and if he doesn't come back, well, we can only hope he's getting along happily somewhere else.   Is Tao angry with you too?"

            "I don't know, I didn't have a chance to talk to her about it.  She was casting that sleep spell right after our incident.  I hope not, everyone is going to be mad at me once they find out.  I couldn't make it without any support."  Ken sighed; it felt good to tell someone about his problems.  Arthur looked at Ken reassuringly.  

            "Well, don't worry, I'm on your side."  Arthur patted him on the back.  Ken emerged from the water and shivered from the cool air.  Arthur followed him.  Ken lifted Gort with considerable struggle and hoisted him onto Arthur's back, the two trotted back to HQ, and between them there was an unspoken truce, and a new friendship.  

**********************************************************************_  _

            _Dearest log,_

_I see that is how Dirk used to address this log of events, for the record this is now Lowe writing, since Dirk was changed by that nasty bang on the head he neglected his log, recognizing it's historical value, Anri and myself decided to salvage it and continue his writings, until he becomes well enough to resume them.  That is, if he gets better.  Reading through what he has written, I have noticed that he likes to add his own personal touch, his feeling so to say, and I will try to do the same, for it definitely adds to the "feel" of the events recorded thus far.  Although I have to say Dirk, I don't exactly appreciate that comment about how sneaky and gossipy I am, ah well, perhaps it's all true.  About a 2 weeks has past since the infamous promotion party, and there are many events to record, starting with the morning after:  Everyone but Ken and Arthur was very drowsy, being made that way by Tao's sleep spell.  Dirk wasted no time in showing everyone his new image, he ordered everyone to run 15 miles before breakfast.  Nobody was going to do it until Dirk pulled his blade on Mae, the first one to object, that's when we realized he meant business!  After that strenuous exercise, we had to do more training; in fact, we had not a minute to ourselves the whole day until late that night!  And that's when the talk of where Hans was began.  (Dirk and Gort had disappeared for some late night boozing at this time)  Eventually the story of Tao's infidelity to Han's was revealed to the force, not that it was really a shock to anyone, and they had all seen it coming for a long time they said.  Most of em were supportive of Tao, and Ken, Luke was the only one who found himself friendless, he being the betrayer of both Ken and Hans' confidences.  I have only counted the days from when Hans disappeared, dreading the day he returns to carry out his threats of revenge on Ken, and Luke as it seems.  Mae has been in a huff ever since Dirk dropped her, and she hasn't found anyone new, yet.  Dirk, yes Dirk, he is causing more troubles in the force than we ever had before, with his newfound ideals of training and labor.  He has turned everyone in the force against him, excepting Anri, Gort, and myself.  Gort because now him and Dirk are two of the same kind, Anri because she holds love for him, and myself because I stand true in my faith he will return to his normal self again.  True, we've become a better army physically, but we have lost so much faith in our leader, that it hardly seems worth it.  The only one of us who is bold enough to speak out against him is hardy Diane, who is incidentally, the only one of us Dirk seems to respect at all.  Dirk has lost all respect for almost every thing these days, including Diane's most strongly pushed article, women's liberation.  I think Dirk discriminates against the ladies of our force just to spite her really, and boy, does she burn up!  They have so many heated arguments; it's amazing that our weapons don't melt!  Golly, I wish for just one day of peace!  Dirk has also, as I mentioned, become somewhat of a drunk, after his new mentor Gort.  It's ironic that Dirk, who was so against Gort's excessive drinking before, has become his new bar buddy.  Ah well, everything will turn out fine soon enough, I hold true to my prayers, and that, oh log, is all I can do._

            Lowe hid the log in his satchel, and rested his head on it; _I wonder what will happen tomorrow? He wondered sleepily, but before the possibilities started rolling through his head he was fast asleep._

            "WAKE UP!!! ALL OF YOU USELESS SLOBS WAKE UP!!!"  Came Dirk's booming wakeup call, it was 5:30, and most of the shining force had only a few hours of rest to their name.  Sleepily they arose, knowing that hesitance would only cause them more problems, only Mae wasn't up by 5:35.  

            "Yur lil whore isn't up yet," Gort spoke to Dirk, "Betta go git er."

            "MAE!!!  WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Dirk screamed at the top of his lungs, and angry and frustrated Mae rose from her bedding.

            "You listen to me Dirk, and you listen good, I'm tired of the way you've been treating us lately, you think you can walk all over us, but I tell you it's no good.  We need our rest if you expect us to fight at all!  These early mornings have got to end, or at least dismiss us earlier than 11 o'clock, so we have time to retire at a descent hour!"  Mae spoke defiantly, the rest of the force gaped at her in awe, what would happen! 

            Dirk scowled at Mae impatiently, _damn women, always wanting more than they deserve, especially that one… _

            "You get what you deserve!  If you didn't fail so often during training, perhaps you would have more time to your self.  How do you expect to win against Runefaust if you fight the way you do now?"  Dirk retorted angrily.  Mae spat back her words quickly and venomously.

            "How hypocritical you are!   You yourself are worse than some of the Runefaust minions!  You drink, your disagreeable, and your violent.  I don't even want to look at you anymore, to think I once loved you."

            "You never loved me!  You only used me like you use all men, and don't try to argue it, just for your defiance and slothfulness, all the female members will take over all the maintenance duties from the male members for the next week."  Dirk spewed cruelly, his hotheaded temper getting the best of him again, as it had many times since he "changed".  Diane who had been listening tight lipped through out the whole argument, jumped in to defend herself and her gender.

            "What are you talking about?  That is so unfair, you are punishing us unjustly.  When someone does something wrong they deserve to be reprimanded themselves, their mistake shouldn't be pinned on others just because they share something as simple as gender with the perpetrator!"  She spoke hotly, simmering with anger at a man who in her opinion didn't deserve to lead such great talent as was found in the "shining force".  As far as she was concerned as long as he was with them, the force wasn't really shiny at all, but tarnished by poor leadership and bad habits.  Dirk, who was obviously impatient with dealing with Mae already, was unhappy with the points Diane brought up.

            "You women are all alike, I might as well punish you all, since you're all in on it together, I just know it."  Dirk swayed slightly from side to side as he spoke, _he's probably getting drunk already, Diane thought to herself disgustedly.  _

            " Unjustified suspicions, they mean nothing.  And besides what exists in your mind, none of the other females but Mae did anything wrong, we were all up on time.  We deserve nothing but fair treatment with the males.  And if you aren't prepared to give us that, you will meet more trouble than you ever anticipated."  Diane shot back coolly, the other members looked at her with awe and respect, admiring the levelheaded way she was handling Dirk.

            "Aww, what could a bunch of girls do to me?"  Dirk laughed off Diane's threats, which wasn't really a wise thing to do.

            "A lot more than you reckon buddy, don't underestimate me, or the others.  You'll see soon enough the power of people when convinced to revolt from the control of an oppressive leader like your self.  Watch your self."  With that Diane stalked off, heading towards Nova's room at HQ, she had a few words to exchange with him.  Dirk was laughing at her, he was the only one, the others were all solemn, never doubting her promises for a second, they had all thought of revolt these past few days, but nobody had had the strength to put it in words like Diane did.  They all admired her for that.  Nobody spoke to Dirk like that, nobody.  Excepting maybe Mae, but still, that was more for her own selfish purposes than for everyone's good.  Dirk was still chuckling to himself, rather insanely really, and he left them all to talk amongst themselves while he went to go fetch the breakfast from Nova.

            "Wow! Diane really showed him didn't she fellows!"  Tao said wide-eyed.  Ken answered her, 

            "She sure did, ya know, I've been thinking…" He trailed off.

            "About what old buddy?"  Arthur prompted him.

            "I've been thinking that maybe it's time the shining force got a new leader."  Ken mused.

            "Ya know, maybe you're right, but who would it be?"  Balbaroy joined their conversation, something he didn't usually do, he was usually found talking only to his wife Amon.  Ken, who was struck by the fact the large birdman was talking to him, struggled for words.

            "W-well, I-I'm not sure who really, maybe well, what about Nova?"  Ken finished weakly.  Arthur pondered that for a moment, but before he had a chance to speak Tao offered her opinion.

            "No sillies, Nova couldn't do it, he is too old for battling remember?  A leader needs to instruct us off and on the field, I think it should be you Ken.  No really, your well liked, you know your strategy well, and you have no "terrible" habits, and plus, anyone is better than "he" is."  Tao slapped Ken playfully on the back and she winked at him.  He was taken aback, embarrassed by her lavish review of him.  Arthur seemed to like the suggestion, 

            "Let's hear it for Ken as leader!"  He shouted, cheers of approval chimed through the hall.  Lowe approached the subject gently.

            "L-l-let's not be t-t-too hasty, D-d-dirk will c-c-come around s-s-soon enough.  J-j-just give him t-t-time."

            "But it could take years!"  Someone yelled out.

            "N-n-no, I have a f-f-feeling that h-he will b-b-be b-back to normal very s-s-s-soon."  Lowe said assuredly.  The crowd wasn't convinced however; Arthur struck a bargain with Lowe. 

            "Well, we'll give him another month, no more, no less, and if he hasn't come around by then Ken will be our new leader."  Lowe considered this carefully, and then decided that it was a feasible enough plan and made this proposition.

            "Alright, I-If Dirk has not improved any i-i-in one months t-t-time, Ken will become our f-f-fearless leader, a-all if f-f-favor say a-aye," A loud almost unanimous cry or "AYE!"  Filled the air, Lowe continued in the customary way, "All opposed say nay!"  

            "Nay."  Came Gort's booming voice from the corner, Lowe trembled, but continued as confidently as he could.

            "Well s-s-since only one p-p-party is opposed, the suggestion will p-p-p-pass."  Lowe stuttered.  Cheers went throughout the group, Ken blushed, and this wasn't exactly how he imagined everything to work out!  Ken noticed that Gort was sneaking silently away from them; _no doubt he's going to go find Dirk and tell him the new developments Ken thought grimly.  __Oh well, let him tell him everything, what can he do anyways?  Ken smiled to himself and turned his attention to Tao._

_            "Tao, do you really think I'd be a good leader?"  He asked her thoughtfully._

            "Of course I do, would I lie to you honey?"  She smiled prettily; Ken thought he saw honesty in her eyes so he let the matter drop.  He wanted to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't, in fact whenever their eyes met all he could feel was guilt, guilt for destroying Hans.  In a way he wondered if it would be better if I hadn't meddled with things like this.  _If I can't make good decisions now, why would I if I were the leader?  __Oh, I hope Dirk turns back to normal, I couldn't take the responsibility!  I just know I couldn't.  Ken though dismally, he saw everyone was still merry, talking about how things will be in a month, and then Dirk came back, his arms were full of fruit and bread for their breakfasts.  He looked red with anger._

            "KEN!!!  I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"  Dirk bellowed, his voice reverberated throughout the entire room; Ken cringed and walked over to Dirk meekly.  Dirk's dirty face was twisted with jealousy and anger; Ken remembered how he used to think Dirk was handsome, now he thought he was down right ugly!  He pulled Ken viciously away from the group and began to spoke in a strained whisper.

            "What's going on, Gort tells me that you've been wanting my leadership!"

            "W-well, there was talk that we should have a new leader, and someone volunteered me, and we decided that if you didn't turn back to normal in a month I-I-I would take the job."  Ken cringed; he wondered how Dirk would react to his band turning on him.  Dirks face contorted in pain.  Ken almost felt a touch of pity for him, if he didn't deserve what he got so much.  The Dirk straightened up and strode proudly to the center of the room, showing confidence Ken was amazed he had.  He looked around the room for a moment, and everyone anticipated a screaming fest on Dirks part, instead he spoke calmly and charismatically.  

            "It appears that you have tired of my leadership, but I ask you, where would you be without me?  Not far, remember, we all have to work hard if we are to defeat Runefaust, that's why we train day and night," Dirk rambled on and on giving what he considered to be a "inspirational" speech.  Ken had to admit the "new" Dirk could be charming when he wanted to, he wondered if the shining force would pick up the lies he was telling, or if they would reject them and still want him as leader.  Finally Dirks smooth talk was over and he stopped and turned to Ken.

            "And, because our old buddy Ken wanted to destroy the force from the inside out, he will join the females on maintenance duty."  Everyone started chuckling at the last turn of events.  Ken's mind was reeling, had he missed something?  I mean really, destroying the force from the inside out?  Had he turned them all against him?  Ken blushed and mumbled a feeble "yes sir" Satisfied that he had made a wrong right, Dirk strutted out of the room.  Ken walked over to the fruit basket, as he chewed his apple, he thought to himself, _today is going to be a loooooonnnnnngggggggggg day!_

            _The last few days have been very hectic, but we made our way through them.  I am particularly tired, because I've been on maintenance duty, but otherwise I'm fine.  Or, at least my physical self is fine.  I am mentally exhausted however, dealing with Dirk is very trying.  I try to be patient, I try to remember what he was like before…but I fear he will never be the same again (oh, and by the way this is Anri) We are shocked at a turn of events, Dirk has decided that we are now working for profit only, not just for the cause of good, and light.  It's a wonder his rule has not been "overruled" yet.  Diane is another problem, I mean, I'm all for her cause and all, but she only gets us in trouble with Dirk.  Oh, and of course there is Gort, he is drinking more than ever now!  What's worse is Dirk has joined him, of course he isn't quite at Gort's level yet, but he's getting there.  I think Gort is only being friends with Dirk to gain his role as commander, I wish I could warn Dirk, but he gives me no regard, ever.  It breaks my heart, I did sort of have a little girls crush on him before he changed, maybe that's why I have so much faith he will change, when everyone but Lowe has given up hope.  Oh and of course Mae is acting up again, she doesn't take Dirk's rejection very well, I mean he was so infatuated with her, and then in less than 5 minutes he wasn't remotely interested!  Oh log, life is so confusing!  Hans hasn't returned, Luke is very jumpy lately, he's worried about when Hans does come back, after betraying Hans and all, he doesn't want to face him.  I guess things will be ok, we are going to get the moonstone from the quarry tomorrow, and with any luck we will be able to make some luner dew to cure a wolfman named Zylo from his madness, perhaps we will have a new member soon enough!  Well, since we have that battle tomorrow, I should probably go now, write you soon.  _

Anri tucked the log away into her cloak and snuck into the sleeping quarters, they were supposed to be retired by now.  Tao was waiting alone for her.

            "Anri," Tao whispered, her eyes haunted by something. "I think I'm going crazy!"  Her small frame quivered with fear, Anri reached forward to comfort her, but Tao jumped back from her embrace.  "Don't touch me!  It could be contagious."  Tao's eyes grew wide with fear.  Anri smiled and reassured her gently.

            "Don't worry about it, I'm it isn't, if you truly are plagued with a disease of the mind, then I don't have to worry, it generally isn't contagous.  So come, tell me why you think you're going mad?"  Tao hesitated, then came closer to Anri.

            "Let's go somewhere…more private, the pantry perhaps, that's where it all began after all."  She walked depressedly towards the pantry, Anri began to piece things together.  _She must be feeling guilty Anri rationalized, that's it.  She followed the twists and turns of headquarters in the dark shadows of the night.  Anri shivered, she felt a presence in the air, as if she and Tao were not truly alone in the corridors.  She swallowed and took a deep breath, telling herself it was only the spooky atmosphere that made her feel this way, of course, that was the reason.  She shrugged of the feeling and was surprised to discover they had reached the pantries heavy wood door.  Tao sat down on a crate of apples and rearranged her skirts, Anri sat down across from her on a crate of oranges.  Tao turned to Anri and spoke quietly._

            "It's like this, ever since that night, the night of the promotion party, I've been hearing voices."  She started shaking with grieve.  Anri reached out to comfort her.

            "Please continue, don't worry so much, I can only help you, mages honor!"   Anri forced a weak smile.  Tao pursed her lips and continued.

            "Well, I'll be trying to go to sleep, and then i hear him, I hear Hans!  Like he's right there in the room next to me, and things are like they were before, before...you know."  She broke off and waited for Anri's response, eager to know if her friend thought she was crazy or not.  Anri looked away thoughtfully for a moment then turned back to Tao.

            "When you hear, these, these voices, is it aloud?  Or is it inside your head?"

            "It's aloud, but quiet enough that no one else will hear unless they are awake too."  

            "I see, I don't think this is all inside your head at all, but first, where does the voice seem to come from?"

            "It feels like it's coming from below me at times, and other times from above, it depends on the night, but it never moves around on one occasion."  Tao was beginning to calm down, she settled back on her crate.  Anri mused over the information carefully; she wasn't the type who jumped to conclusions.  She paused and then spoke again.

            "I don't think you are imagining it, I think," she hesitated then went on, "that it is really Hans who is speaking to you."

            "Thank goodness you don't think I'm loony!  But why is he doing this do u suppose?"  Tao questioned, obviously relieved.  

            "Hmm, it seems questionable that he is in his right mind, he's probably trying to scare you, or else he is trying to be near you.  I don't know, he could also be trying to make you feel guilty."

            "He doesn't need to make me feel that way, I do that myself."  Tao responded glumly.  Her pink hair fell over her eyes as she started to weep with regret, Anri felt terrible for her.  

"Come, you need your rest, don't worry, maybe the voices will go away!  And if they don't, just try to ignore them, you need to get on with your life, even if Hans can't."  

            Anri led Tao back to the sleeping quarters and they both drifted off in to detached,worried slumber.    

(2 weeks later)

"So, if we want to defeat the laser eye, we are going to use extensive strategy."  Dirk began the conversation, the Shining Force was discussing battle plans around the large bonfire.

"Ya!  We need to send one or two decoys to bring the enemy down, the laser eye doesn't distinguish between Runefaust and "they enemy".  Therefore we can use the laser eye's power to our advantage."  Gort contributed some of his wide military knowledge with abnormal soberness for him.  

"That's a great idea!  But who will it be?  I wouldn't want to stand face to face with the laser eye, if someone couldn't get back in time……."  Ken asked nervously, he didn't like to see his old buddies used as bait.  The faces of the rest of the group fell slightly, each considering the dire consequence of using this plan.  Dirk broke the silence.

"Lowe, you will do it.  Honestly, you aren't much help to us anyways, at least you can do this job."  Lowe shifted uncomfortably, even though he knew he wasn't of much use anymore, he still didn't like to hear it said.  Lowe screamed inside at the danger of his task, and luckily for him, Ken came to his aid.

"C'mon Dirk, don't send Lowe, he isn't fast enough to escape when the laser eye starts to fire.  I'll do it, send me!"  Dirk's face remained hardened, unchanged in the crackling fire light.

"No, we need you to lead the attack on the silver knights, Lowe will do it.  There is nothing more to discuss, let's move on to the defensive lineup."  Lowe didn't appreciate Dirk's coldness towards him, but he reminded himself that Dirk wasn't the person he used to be.  

Then Lowe's ears sharpened, he heard a rustling in the bushes!

"There's something in the b-b-b-b-b-bushes!"  Lowe said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Shut up Lowe, we're trying to figure out how we will survive the battle tomorrow, keep your stupid observations to your self" Gort replied harshly, no body really wanted to hear Lowe at this time. 

"B-b-b-but you guys, there's something in the b-b-b-b-bushes!!!"  Lowe was almost screaming in terror now.  Ken sighed,

"Fine old buddy, I'll go check it out if it makes you feel better."  Ken rose stiffly and approached the tree line, suddenly, a stealthy figure emerged from the shadows!  It was Hans!

"Nice, to see you again old buddy, have you missed me?"  Han's sneered, his evil twisted grin gave Ken the beejeebers.  Ken backed away nervously.

"What's the matter old buddy, are you scared?  Well this time I won't miss!"  Hans drew back his arrow, and pointed it directly at Ken's heart, Ken gasped in shock.  

"We'll see who has the last laugh, HA HA HA HA!"  Hans cackled, his features contorted in the fire-light.  Ken's heart stopped, what could he do?  The others gaped in shock, unmoving they watched the scene of revenge unfold.  Just as Hans was about to force the steel elven arrow into Kens heart, Tao jumped up, and her hands began to move through the pattern of some spell.  Seconds later, Hans collapsed in a deep, unnatural sleep.  Ken exhaled slowly, recovering from his near escape from death.  

What will happen?  Will the shining force let Hans back into their forces?  Will they survive the laser eye?  Will Dirk ever turn back to his true self?  Will they ever complete their quest?  Find out in chapter 4, coming soon.  

            


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_            Dearest Log, This is Lowe writing, once again, to recount the activities that have affected the Shining Force these past few days.  We have a secret pledge to make Ken the new leader of the force unless Dirk improves during the next month.  Dirk only has two more weeks until this leadership is overthrown, and we are rid of this tyranny forever.  It breaks my heart to see what Dirk has turned into.  He used to be so calm and diplomatic, he used to love with the trust of a child, and now he has only room in his heart for ale and for loveless liaisons with desperate woman.  I used to believe that he would get over this frightening personality change, but even I have given up hope.  He does not even value my life.  Early tomorrow morning we are facing a battle against the legendary enemy, the laser eye.  I am to be used as human bait, by Dirk's order.  I know that I am not fast enough to make a painless escape.  Ho!  How I fear the 'morrow!  Hans has returned into the arms, however unwelcoming, of the Shining Force.  He tried to murder Ken out of revenge, and luckily Tao was able to cast a spell over him before he got the chance to.  We, as a group, are undecided about what to do with him.  We have kept him prisoner, essentially, as we gloomily debate his future.  It seems time for something good to happen to us – lately, only trouble has befallen the tired soldiers of light._

            "Quickly Lowe!  You must go up the hill to where the laser eye awaits!"  Dirk commanded, his voice hard and professional.  Any trace of childhood affection or camaraderie was missing from his order – the order that the force knew, with their heads bowed, to be an order of execution for Lowe.  It was impossible for Lowe to escape this hideous battle tactic of baiting with his life.

            "YES SIR!"  Was Lowe's honorable response.  He waddled as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him, until he was in full range of the laser eye.

            A loud zipping noise was heard by all, a noise that they knew, unmistakably, to be the attack of the lasers.  

            "LOWE!"  Cried Khris.  She sobbed wildly, and savagely resisted the attempts of the others to control her.  She darted up the hill to assist Lowe.  The sound of the lasers continued to zoom by as the Shining Force stood reverently in respect for the agony that Lowe, and certainly now Khris, were experiencing.  Suddenly, a stark silence spread over them, an ominous silence that signaled them to begin the attack using the premeditated strategies.  They worked as a machine would – uncomplaining and smooth, yet beneath the façade of professionalism, they were twisted by guilt.  Finally the battle was over and won…now it was time to pick up the pieces…

            Anri was the first to arrive where Lowe lay.  She wondered if he was dead, but upon closer inspection she was relieved to notice he was breathing.  Sure, his breath came in short, spasmodic gasps, but it was better than nothing.  Khris cradled his head in her arms and whispered in his ears.  Her arm was badly burned; charred flesh that Anri cringed at. 75% of Lowe's body was severely burned as well.  Every nerve in his body was shrieking in pain, yet he did not make a sound; his mouth was contorted in a terrible, silent scream.  Anri looked on hopelessly as the others joined her.  Gong was the only uninjured healer left, so he was left to work feverishly at restoring their health, while the others gaped on in horror.  They had all been injured, yes, but never had the magnitude of the injuries been as great as this.  Even Gort was strangely humble as Gong worked many hours into the dusky night.  

            Finally the anxious and sweaty Shining Force heard the result of Gong's healing, 

            "He's going to be alright.  But he will never see again.  The lasers blinded him."  Gong turned away then.  He had a pounding headache and did not want to face their questions.  He never liked to talk much anyway.  Silently, the Shining Force set up camp near the gorge, and they fell into a haunted slumber.

************************************************************************

            "Get up!  We need to make fast tracks to Pao!  Who knows where that nomadic wagon town will head if we don't hurry!"  Dirk commanded.  The others looked at him sluggishly and obeyed.  

            "I just can't stand him anymore!"  Diane whispered harshly to Ken.  Ken never knew a woman who could whisper with the intensity Diane could.

            "Two more weeks…you can handle it Diane."  Ken sighed, he wasn't sure if they could or not, what, with the hell Lowe was going through, and the amazing apathy Dirk applied to the situation. 

            "When I first joined, I liked him Ken, in fact, I think I almost loved him at first sight.  But now…I can't believe my foolishness."  Diane was displaying remarkable vulnerability – Diane, the fierce foe of male chauvinists, falling in love?  Ken shook his head and tried to comfort her.

            "He wasn't always the way he is now.  Ever since the promotion party he's been the cruel person we now see.  But before…he was everything you saw when you first met him.  If you could only read the kindness in the log he kept.  Maybe he'll come around some day."

            "Well," Diane snorted, "It better be soon!  I can't tolerate his ignorance for much longer."  She pivoted haughtily and walked away with a confidence few of them possessed.  Ken admired her.  Ken let his gaze fall onto the sandy terrain, and he watched the pebbles and the twigs with interest.  He looked up, and suddenly noticed that a stranger was among them!

            "Ho!  Old buddy Arthur!" Ken called.  Arthur galloped over to Ken eagerly.

            "What is it Ken, old buddy."

            "Who's that strange centaur trotting over by Mae?" Ken questioned curiously.

            "He showed up about 10 minutes ago, didn't you notice?  Ach, I supposed not.  His name is Pelle.  He was a mercenary for Runefaust, but he wants to join us now.  Actually, I think Mae caught his eye, and that was his motivation…"

            "Damn that flaming woman!  She has eyes for everyone!  I don't trust him…he's too dark, and, and, smooth…Too smooth if you ask me…" Ken finished angrily.  He and Mae were at odds again.  Arthur stroked Ken's back soothingly.

            "Arthur, why are you touching me?"  Ken said curtly, breaking the strange, dreamy expression on Arthur's face.  

            "Oh, oh…I was just trying to calm you down old buddy…" Arthur trotted away slowly.  Ken mused; _I wonder what that was all about?  Arthur is a good guy, but jeez Louise!  He's way too touchy feely! _ Ken blushed a little.  Arthur's touch had felt good.  No one had touched him in so long.  Tao was wasting away into a paranoid shell of her old self – mangled by the guilt of her infidelity to Hans.  Once he tried to kiss her, to regain some of that closeness they had shared at the promotion party, but she had pushed him away harshly.  Ken stomped the weeds that grew beneath his hooves.  He remembered when he fell asleep with a quiver of hope every night…when he saw her sparkling face before his closed eyes.  Now there was a heavy shadow slumped deep in his belly – sure, he laughed, but beneath his gay mask, he was twisted.  Nothing was right anymore, nothing.  _Maybe I should just let the next Rune Knight I meet kill me. _He thought, _nobody needs me anyway.  _

            "Say, why so glum chum?"  It was Luke. They  hadn't spoken much since the promotion party.

            "Oh it's nothing. Just an inadequacy complex." He stared down at his hooves. "Since the promotion party nothing's been the same."

            "I know what you mean good buddy. But things will get better. Forget about Tao there's plenty of eligible females right here in camp! That Diane's sure a spicy one!"

            "It's not the same Luke! I really loved her but now, because of that damned Hans we can never be! I guess he got what he wished for."

            "Why can't you have Mae's approach at love? She goes with whoever she pleases, she doesn't need those complicated emotions getting mixed in with it."

            "Are you boys talking about me again?" Mae's high voice interrupted what they thought was a private conversation. "Not that I mind of course, it could only be good things from two strapping men like yourselves."

            Luke blushed, "Uh.. of course Mae no one's as beautiful as you!" Ken smacked him upside the head.

            "Don't encourage her! She's vain enough. Get out of here Mae, why don't you just, just go back to your precious Pelle. I'm sure there's something you can help him with!"

            "Oh! Ken you're just jealous because no body loves you. I don't wonder why." She turned her nose and stomped away.

            "I don't know Ken, I think she's awful pretty."

            "What do you know!" Ken turned his back and galloped away.


End file.
